commando2fandomcom-20200213-history
List of Weapons
this page is currently under work. please do not edit it untill this message will be removed This page is a list of all weapons in- game. if you were looking for the article '''Weapons', click Here'' This is a list of all weapons in Commando 2. they are obtainable by accomplishing missions only. 9 of the weapons here are automaticaly available while creating a player. The weapons are devided to 9 different categories. This list included it's names, magazines,in which level available, damage done, information, and point per direct shoot/ hit: NOTE: damage is marked from 1-10, while "10" is the most powerful, and "1" is the least Default Inventory Weapons Knife Damage: 1 Mag: unlimited Obtained: by joining the game Information: Points: 500 Barreti Damage: 0.8 (lowest of all weappons) Mag: unlimited Obtained: by joining the game Information: Noisy and cause very low damage Points: Category A Commando Sward Damage: 2 Mag: unlimited Obtained: by joining the game Information: very similair to the Knife Points: Hand Grenade Damage: 3 Mag: 30 Obtained: by joining the game Information: isn't accurated Points: Flame Cocktail Damage: 2 Mag: 40 Obtained: by joining the game Information: can't hit flying objects Points: Category B (Silenced Pistols) Barreti MC21 Damage: 1 Mag: unlimited Obtained: by joining the game Cult Commando w/silencer Damage: 1.5 Mag: unlimited Obtained: by finishing the 1st Misson MC-5 Defender w/silencer Damage: 1.75 Mag: unlimited Obtained: by finishing the 2nd Mission Desert Rat w/silencer Damage: 2 Mag: unlimited Obtained: by finishing the 3rd Mission Category C (Pistols) Cult Commando Damage: 1.5 Mag: unlimited Obtained: by finishing the 1st Misson MC-5 Defender Damage: 1.75 Mag: unlimited Obtained: by finishing the 2nd Mission Desert Rat Damage: 2 Mag: unlimited Obtained: by finishing the 3rd Mission Category D (Rifles) SG-200 Damage: 2 Mag: 200 Obtained: by joining the game Information: cause low damage and has the lowest rifles magazine Points: Stimgfire 220 Damage: 2.2 Mag: 250 Obtained: by joining the game Information: it's the best rifle for the first level (for new players) Points: The Catcher Damage: 2.5 Mag: 250 Obtained: by finishing the 1st Mission Information: it shoots fast and hits targets as well Points: MK-47 Damage: 2.75 Mag: 300 Obtained: by finishing the 2nd Mission Information: it is probably based on the AK-47, but it's name was changed due to the name's copyrights Points: MCP-Avenger Damage: 2.9 Mag: 300 Obtained: by finishing the 5th Mission Information: it is the only rifle on category D, obtained on Hard mode Points: Category E (Bows) Scorpion Damage: '''2.2 ''Mag'': 50 ''Obtained'': by joining the game ''Information'': it is the first and least accurated Bow in the game, and it shoots three explosive arrows ''Points'':' Logan-35 '''Damage': 2.75 Mag: 50 Obtained: by finishing the 3rd Missio Information: it is most accurated Bow in the game, and it shoots three explosive arrows Points: Category F PA-4514 Damage: 4 Mag: 15 Obtained: by finishing the 3rd Mission Information: it is a shotgun, and has the second smallest magazine in- game Points: Poncho-25 Damage: 3 Mag: 25 Obtained: by finishing the 1st Mission Information: this shitgun has a lower range than the PA-4514 Points: Ti-Rex M30 Damage: 3 Mag: 40 Obtained: by joining the game Information: it shoots medium- power missiles, and reloads quickly Points: C25 Marrugo Damage: 3.2 (per missile) Mag: 30 Obtained: by finishing the 4th Mission Information: it shoots three tracking missiles at the same time, and reloads quickly Points: Dominator Damage: 2.2 (per bullet) Mag: 25 Obtained: by finishing the 7th Information: looking at it's mag., totall damage and reload time, it is very similair to the P25-Maisto Points: Category G Nayberg NS30 Damage: 4 Mag: 30 Obtained: by joining the game Information: it is very useful for the "Easy" mode, and missions 5, 6, and 7 Points: P25-Maisto Damage: 6 Mag: 25 Obtained: by finishing the 2nd Mission Information: it is very useful for most of the game Points: SE-40 Prose Damage: 4 (per robot) Mag: 30 Obtained: by finishing the 4th Mission Information: it launch 3 little explosive bots that runs toards the enemies Points: Glenos-G 160 Damage: 3 Mag: 300 Obtained: by finishing the 6 Mission Information: it is a powerful machine gun Points: TI Prescision Damage: 3.5 Mag: 350 Obtained: by finishing the 8th Mission Information: it is a heavy machine gun Points: Category H Big Laser Damage: Mag: 500 Obtained: by finishing the 9th Mission Information: it shoots 2 bullets in a single shot, and has the biggest magazine in- game Points: DA Moonshadow Damage: 6 Mag: 35 Obtained: by finishing the 5th Mission Information: it shots inaccurated missiles, and it has a large mag., compared to other rocker launchers Points: ALX-W30 Damage: 3 Mag: 40 Obtained: by finishing the 8th Mission Information: it will usually miss small targets, like normal soldiers Points: Pequeno-R25 Damage: 5 (per single missile) Mag: 25 Obtained: by finishing the 10th Information: it shoots 4 missiles at the same time, and reloades quickly Points: Category I Dragon Destructor Damage: 10 (most powerful in- game) Mag: 10 (smallest magazine in- game) Obtained: by finishing the 11th level Information: although it causes the highest damage in the game, it's mag. is the smallest Points: Metal Driller Damage: 2 Mag: unlimited Obtained: by finishing the game (last Mission) Information: it drills fast, and at the same time a flame appears on the other side Points: 500 Kee-Jerk Terminator Damage: 2 (bullet), 6 (missile) Mag: unlimited Obtained: by finishing the game (last Mission) Information: it is a machine gun that fires bullets that they are being shot towards the tip of your mous, and after 5 shots, it shoots a missile, similair to the P-25 Maisto Points: Gallery Empty Inventory.jpg|The Inventory+ two default weapons Weapon Category A.jpg|Weapon Category a Weapon Category B.jpg|Weapon Category B Weapon Category C.jpg|Weapon Category C Weapon Category D.jpg|Weapon Category D Weapon Category E.jpg|Weapon Category E Weapon Category F.jpg|Weapon Category F Weapon Category G.jpg|Weapon Category G Weapon Category H.jpg|Weapon Category H Weapon Category I.jpg|Weapon Category I Trivia *Although the inventory has 6 empty slots, only 4 weapons acn be placed in it because there are two default weapons. *It is almost impossible to pass level 8 and Hard Mode levels without using ammo and health hacks, but technickly, an experience player can do this.